mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Luck
"Out of Luck" is the pilot episode of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis Mr. Stubborn destroys an enchanted spell book which belongs to Miss Magic and its magic powers causes him to be striken with lifelong bad luck. Expectedly he refuses to believe that he is cursed, and his bad luck ends up causing havoc to the town. According to Miss Magic, he has to go through a special process in order to get rid of the bad luck, and the other Mr. Men must find a way how to trick him into going through the process. Transcript We open up to a view of Dillydale. The narrator talks as a bunch of clips are played over. Narrator: Ahh, Dillydale. A city found in the heart of Misterland and known as the Happiest Place In the World, it is a city home to a varity of many different colors and shapes. From purples, blues, reds, oranges, greens, and yellows, to circles, triangles, ovals, and even rectangles, each with their own distinct personality. The Mr. Men and Little Misses are quite peaceful in the city of Dillydale, and truly enjoy going about their lives. Dillydale is a place anyone can enjoy, whether it'd be from the the delicious food... of Mr. Persnickety about to eat a beanburger. He realizes he forgot a napkin, so he sets it down to grab one. As soon as he gets one, he looks down, only to react in shock that the burger is gone. He glances to his side to see Mr. Greedy who had just eaten the burger. Mr. Greedy smiles sheepishly. Narrator: ...the gorgeous nature... of Mr. Adventure taking pictures of mountain views. Miss Scary tries to scare him with a fake bear. He walks away not noticing it. Miss Scary reacts in frustration. However she ends up being scared by Mr. Silly's giant fake replica of her and takes off. Narrator: ...and the friendly people. Well, most are anyway. of Mr. Uppity about to use an ATM. Mr. Rude pushes him out of the way to use it. Mr. Uppity reacts by doing the same. Eventually they break out in a fight as the scene fades out. Theme song break Mr. Happy is happily whistling as he strolls down the sidewalk. Mr. Happy: Another beautiful day here in Dillydale! I wonder what Mr. Grumpy is up to! Mr. Miserable: Hey, Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy: Why, hello there, Mr. Miserable! Say, how's that "trying to be more positive" thing working out for you? Mr. Miserable: Yesterday I watched this movie about an adorable dog. Mr. Happy: How WONDERFUL! Mr. Miserable: In the end, the dog died. Mr. Happy: Well, that's...very sad. Mr. Miserable: So where are you off to, Mr. Happy? Mr. Happy: Well, I just going over to Mr. Grumpy's workplace to say hi to him. I heard he was working at that new resturant Mr. Silly opened up. What was it called again? Mr. Miserable: You mean Mr. Silly's Zany Diner? Mr. Happy: Yes, that's the one! I heard that the food is absolutely WONDERFUL there! Well, guess I'll be going. to him as he leaves See you later, Mr. Miserable! Good luck with being more positive! Mr. Miserable: I ate at that resturant one time. It reminded me of my grandmother's cooking. as well And that's not a good thing. Mr. Silly's Zany Diner. Mr. Grumpy grumbles as he stands behind a counter. Mr. Rush dashes past him out the door. Mr. Rush: Sorry! In a hurry! No time! red hand reaches out and bangs on the deskbell multiple times, gradually irritating Mr. Grumpy. Finally Mr. Grumpy is fed up. Mr. Grumpy: What, Mr. Rude?! Mr. Rude: Mr. Grumpy, I am starving! Where is my table?! Mr. Grumpy: It's not available yet. You're going to have to wait your turn. Mr. Rude: I have been waiting for hours! Mr. Grumpy: It's only been 15 minutes. Mr. Rude: That's still too long! Now where is my seat?! Mr. Grumpy: Keep it up and you won't get a table at all! Mr. Silly: sternly Mr. Grumpy... Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Silly, sir! I didn't mean- Mr. Silly: You know the first rule here at Mr. Silly's Zany Diner. Mr. Grumpy: Never eat food off of the floor of the bathrooms? Mr. Silly: That's the first rule for the costumers. The first rule for employees is to always keep a smile and be friendly to the customers. Like Mr. Rude for example. Rude sticks out his tongue. Mr. Grumpy: I'd be better off being friendly to a nest of angry hornets. Mr. Silly: Mr. Rude, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvinience. We happen to do have a seat right on the balcony. Funny thing, the costumer was in such a rush, that he left before his food was even served. You like crab souffle, right? Mr. Rude: Umm, of course! Mr. Silly: Here, Miss Helpful, show this man the table! Miss Helpful: Mr. Rude Right this way! Rude scowls at Mr. Grumpy, as Mr. Grumpy scowls back. He then notices Mr. Silly staring at him. Mr. Grumpy: What? Mr. Silly: You know the second rule. You always have to wear a silly hat. Mr. Grumpy: There is no way I'm wearing- Silly takes off Mr. Grumpy's current hat and replaces it with a sombrero. Mr. Grumpy: D'oh, crooked cucumbers! Can I get some fresh air?! Grumpy enters the balcony and passes by Mr. Rude. Mr. Rude has a napkin around him and is happily about to chow down on the souffle. Mr. Grumpy: Enjoying your meal? Mr. Rude: I haven't even started eating, you buffoon. Mr. Grumpy: You're lucky my boss is not the firing type, otherwise you'd be in REAL trouble! Mr. Rude: I'll give you "trouble". honks Everyone in the resturant: MR. RUDE! Magic and Mr. Stubborn enter the resturant. Miss Magic: Table for two please! Mr. Silly: Ah, I see. You two lovebirds are on a date. Mr. Stubborn: We are NOT dating! This is just two friends hanging out with each other! Mr. Silly: Sure, Miss Helpful can lead you the way. himself They are totally on a date. Mr. Stubborn: I heard that! to Miss Magic and Mr. Stubborn sitting at the table reading their menus. Miss Magic: So many choices, but they're all so expensive! I think I'll just go with a chicken salad. Mr. Stubborn: You go with whatever you want. I'm getting the shrimp poppers! Miss Magic: But...Mr. Stubborn, the shrimp poppers are twenty dollars. You really don't wanna pay that much for just a couple of breaded shrimp. Mr. Stubborn: Why are you dropping this all on me? You said you were paying for the meal! Miss Magic: I only have fifty dollars with me! And didn't you say you wanted dessert as well? Mr. Stubborn: I don't care about dessert! I want shrimp poppers! Mr. Greedy said they were good, so I have to try them! Miss Magic: exasperated Mr. Greedy thinks everything is good! is watching the scene, whispering to each other. Miss Magic, embarassed, turns towards Mr. Stubborn. Miss Magic: Tell you what, how about I poof some shrimp poppers up using my magic? off hat and reaches into it Just let me find my spellbook. Aha! out spellbook Here it is! book and flips to page There we go! wand Bibblety bop, bibblety bopper, bring Mr. Stubborn a plate of shrimp poppers! shrimp poppers poofs up in front of Mr. Stubborn. Miss Magic: Look! Shrimp poppers! Mmm, they're delicious! And free! Mr. Stubborn: They're not from this resturant, so I don't want to eat them! Miss Magic: But, Mr. Stubborn, they're the same thing. Mr. Stubborn: spellbook Gimmie that spell book! Miss Magic: Hey! to yank spellbook from him fight over the book, until Mr. Stubborn yanks it away. Mr. Stubborn: Ha! Miss Magic: Be careful with that! You're going to- ripping sound is heard. Mr. Stubborn is shown holding the two halfs of the book. Miss Magic: What have you done?! Mr. Stubborn: Hmmpt! That book was CHEAP! out of the resturant If I can't have shrimp poppers from this resturant, then I don't want anyway here at all! I'm leaving. he leaves, Mr. Happy enters, looking troubled. Mr. Happy: dining hall I heard a ruckus. What happened here? Mr. Silly: Mr. Stubborn got angry and destroyed Miss Magic's spell book. Miss Magic: Ohh, dear! This is bad! Mr. Grumpy: Why? It's just a book. Miss Magic: You don't understand, Mr. Grumpy! It's not just a spellbook! This book's powers are a result of it being cursed by magic goblins! If anyone were to disturb the balance of these powers, then they will bring misfortion to the culprit! Mr. Rude: In English, ''please. Miss Magic: Mr. Stubborn is now cursed! He has bad luck! Mr. Happy: That's not good. Mr. Clever: Miss Magic, not to be rude, but...you do realize that "curses" and "bad luck" are all just fiction. Miss Magic: ''I ''have magic powers! You think I already wouldn't know this stuff?! Mr. Clever: You can't fool me. You are not a wizard. Magic gasps. Miss Magic: What?! Mr. Clever: All your "so-called" tricks have a scientific explanation behind them. Your "flying" abilities, obviously controlled by a wire. the air If I can just find it or something. Miss Magic: Look, Mr. Know-it-all! All this knowledge of your so-called "scientific explanations" has been passed down throughout the generations of my family! I learn all of this from my dear grandmummy, rest her soul, and if you dare call her a liar, then by the vast power of the gods, I will turn into a slimy, warty toad and will ''never change you back! stares in shock as Miss Magic is panting. Mr. Happy: So...is there anyway to reverse this curse? Miss Magic: Well, there is one way, but it's a long and complicated process. In fact, it's been so long that I've seen this process in action, that my mind is a little rusty on it. I might have to look through my old magic books so that my brain can recollect it. In the meantime, everyone else can go about their normal days. continues with their day as if nothing happens. Miss Magic: Except for you, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy. While I'm searching for the book, you should watch over Mr. Stubborn and make sure he's okay. Mr. Happy: Great thinking! Mr. Grumpy: Miss Magic, not that I'm trying to make excuses or anything, but I have my job I have to be doing and I can't leave- Mr. Silly: Mr. Grumpy, your loyalty always puts a smile on my face. It makes me want to play my accordian! jumps up on a table that Mr. Nervous and Miss Naughty are sitting at and begins playing the accordian. Mr. Grumpy mouths "help me" to Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy sheepishly leaves the resturant. [Scene: Mr. Stubborn is sitting on a bus bench. Mr. Happy approaches him. Mr. Happy: Uh, Mr. Stubborn, we need to talk. Mr. Stubborn: Not now, Mr. Happy. I am waiting for the bus. Mr. Happy: But, the thing is...remember Miss Magic's spell book that you ripped in half? Mr. Stubborn: I don't recall. Mr. Happy: Well...you see...that's spell book...it's cursed. Mr. Stubborn cracks up laughing, as Mr. Happy sternly glares at him. Mr. Happy: Mr. Stubborn, I am serious! You have bad luck! poop falls on Mr. Stubborn's head. Mr. Stubborn: How would you know?! Mr. Happy: Because Miss Magic told me! Mr. Stubborn: You can't believe everything someone says. Remember last week at the science fair when Miss Brainy said my unibrow was on fire? Mr. Happy: Your unibrow was on fire. Mr. Stubborn: up and leaves Whatever. I am tired of waiting all day for this bus! I am walking home! street lamp falls on a fire hydrate. Water shoots out and hits Mr. Stubborn, smacking him against a wall. He falls into a bucket of red paint. He gets up and pulls the paint can off. His entire bottom is coated with red paint. Mr. Happy: Convinced now? Mr. Stubborn: That fire hydrate. Is. CHEAP! away Tell Mr. Busy to fix that! Happy groans in dismay. Category:Talked Category:Takes in Dillydale Season 1